


Runaways

by DeliciouslySeveredErebus



Series: Alternative! Olicity [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, BAMF Felicity Smoak, BAMF Iris West, College, Corpses, Crimes & Criminals, Digging Up Graves, Diggle is very moody in this one, F/M, Fantasy, Female Anti-Hero, Flashbacks, Gen, Gritty, Heartache, Insanity, Killing, Laboratories, Murder, No Heroes, Orphans, Protective Felicity Smoak, Protective! Oliver, R. E. D., Revenge, Science Fiction, Secret Society, Sexual Tension, Shooting Guns, Slow Burn, Testing - Freeform, Traveling, Villain! Felicity, Villians vs Villans, different POVs, diner, escaping, graves, gruesome, olicity au, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciouslySeveredErebus/pseuds/DeliciouslySeveredErebus
Summary: Oliver was a scientist in the R. E. D. organization. Felicity was a young adult with criminal activity attached to her belt. They meet and a bond forms between them.But that was before Felicity gets arrested and sent to prison by someone she used to care for. Now, she’s been planning an act of revenge on the person who sent her there in the first place. When she breaks out, Oliver is forced to realize she isn’t the same person he used to know.





	1. Escaping

**Author's Note:**

> First, I wanted to say that BOTD and BK’s chapters will be posted. But unfortunately, my computer has been acting up so the delay has been my computer’s fault. And since everything is on my computer, I’ve had to take super long breaks which I apologize for.
> 
> Thank you for understanding. Hopefully I find the culprit so I can get back to my regularly schedule. But in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this story too! Something I’ve been working on since my computer decided to rebel against me.
> 
> Enjoy!

####  **P A R T  O N E**

 

 

 

 

**_“The boundaries which divide Life and Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where one ends, and where the other begins ?”_ **

 

Edgar Allan Poe

#####  *******

#####  **Two Days Ago**

**** _Willow Creek Cemetery, Cambridge_

The ghosts were awake to watch them do something really illegal that night. They watched them with judgment as they walk past their graves without much acknowledgment. She hoped they could find something into her soul. Something that reminiscences close to a middle finger because she wanted them to politely fuck off her business.

It’s been only a couple days since she left prison, days that she won’t be able to get back but very useful in this type of situation. The entire time in there, she’s been counting the days on her wall. She would watch the prisoners play poker for cigarettes and do weights by the benches, thinking some of those people wouldn’t take a step outside. Soon, that’s all they’d know. And Felicity couldn’t be those people. It was simple. She didn’t belong there.

She belonged with the MIT graduates of 2009. She would be at the top too, with the other brainiacs that were too smart for the world. She would have graduated with two degrees attached to her belt, looking for a successful company that was desperate for a new reboot in their systems.

All she got was short blonde hair and an orange jumpsuit that she couldn't wear in public without looking suspicious. It was a simple trial, barely making it into court without much hesitation. They already knew the facts: _𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚂𝚖𝚘𝚊𝚔 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛’𝚜 𝚊𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝟷𝟸𝟶𝟶 𝚃𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚆𝚊𝚢. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚞𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚞𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎'𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚘𝚛𝚖 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚒𝚍𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝._

Nobody talked about the body already decomposing on the floor as she walked in. No one saw a bloody assailant run from her three-story building, leaving a tiny crack on the glass. Absolutely nobody believed her that day and no one will believe her five years to the day.

Her mind just imagined the first thing to do once she left while watching those prisoners walk. Going to her foster mom’s restaurant to eat actual food, and do the first step of proving her innocence, digging a body from a grave.

She saw her breath mingle with the air as she gently dusted off her coat, closing the car door as Oliver opened the trunk. She walked around grabbed out two shovels and handed him one. He took it out of her hands, hesitating before he grabbed it more firmly. The shovel felt rough against her palm, feeling a couple splinters edge to her flesh. But she enjoyed the piercing feeling. It meant she was _alive._ It meant she wasn’t in that hellhole of prison a anymore.

Fog flooded the entire cemetery in a  bright haze. The tingle down her spine made her shiver with excitement. Felicity Smoak will be in the newspapers. It would most likely read: **Murderous Felon Escapes From Vermont Federal Prison With Partner.** Soon everyone would know her name again, and hopefully fear trickled up necks, making their hair rise up.   

Oliver turned to her, placing the spade with a quick thud to the ground without a smile, “We were just criminals. Now, we’re fucking grave robbers.”

Felicity pushed her fingers through her short blonde hair and listened to the crickets fill its chirps into her eardrums. Anything to get rid of his complaining from her mind. She had to tolerate a lot in prison, being patient and staying away from other prisoners that didn’t like people to cross their territory. Finally being out with the chilling world, she knew that patience would stay within like the skeleton that molds the shape of her body.

“I didn’t come to a graveyard to hear you complain about our hefty criminal record.”

Oliver looked at her with annoyance.

“We came here to dig,” She finished, shoveling a pile of dirt for the effect. He gave the spade in her hand a look of disgust. She suddenly couldn’t wait until he saw the body. Its chest was caved in from a black Camaro, with its jaw opened wide as if he expected the driver to stop.  Unfortunately, the driver went through him with his tires like chewing gum.

It happened outside of Vermont. Farmers were digging out weeds from the grass and cows were eating hay when they heard it. A sound of crackling bones and flesh zapped through the atmosphere. Her spade would have the look of saints compared to the body they had to dig up.

“Still don’t think it’s a good idea.”

She definitely believed it wasn’t the best idea either. And she felt a little guilty for trying to commit a crime at this time of night. It's kind of ‘disturbing the peace’, if that made sense. But she didn’t have a choice. She had two options, dig out a body, or let the police lock her up in chains again. Felicity knew how he felt with his grimace, grabbing the spade to start shoveling out mud.

“Don’t think about it as a grave robbery. Think of it as giving a body a little fresh air.” She purposely forgot to mention the stories of the horrendous smell of the corpse. He wouldn’t feel any better with the way he looked like he was going to vomit any second.

Felicity followed his steps on top of the grave and together, they dug as much as their minds swarmed and limbs set fire.

After a few hours, she felt the sweat trail down her forehead. It almost completely evaporated from the cold air. She just ignored it, wiping what was left. Felicity didn’t want anyone to see the fatigue she felt.

Oliver’s shirt started to rumple of soot and dried mud. Felicity's arms began to shake. They dug as every part of their body protested. Each shoveled out dirt, Felicity kept getting reminded that her friend of college wouldn’t like to be disturbed like this. She was a person that would love privacy. Felicity’s body paused as Oliver’s shovel hit a piece of wood that made the ground rumble. She was in awe. It only took about four hours for them to dig to the coffin. She has heard stories that it would take more. At least she learned not to listen to prisoners for their word. Felicity wiped her hands and walked to the car. With this much saved time, Graysen won’t be too happy.

Arriving at the car, she saw him leaning on the passenger seat with his feet on the dashboard, acting like he didn’t have a care in the world. The radio was playing a silent tune she didn’t know and asked without a second thought, “Know the name of the song?”

“Don’t know,” Graysen sighed with bored brown eyes. “With the guitar in the background, it’s probably from the 80’s.”

She nodded slowly which made Grayson sigh again, turning off the radio completely in a soft click. He shuffled out of the car with extra force than needed. He wasn’t tired of the two that saved him. He was tired of the wounds on his face and stomach. He was absolutely fucking exhausted of running away all the time.

She observed him, knowing the things that go through this kid’s mind. His cuts were now faint scratches on his brown skin.  They have faded immensely since they first found him a couple of months ago, bleeding from a gunshot wound to his stomach, crying out for his sister in Felicity’s arms.

Oliver talked about how he was too young to understand the world in the way they did.

At the moment, all those years of prison got to her. “When life gets ahead of you, you needn’t waste your time pretending it didn’t. It’s the reason why I got out of prison in the first place. ”

It’s not the biggest things that scare you, it’s the smallest detail that makes you run scared. She knew that all too well.  Felicity put her hand on his shoulder as Grayson stood frozen. It was strange. Comforting a kid who knows as many fucked up things about the miserable world as she did.

“You hear that?

Grayson tried to hear, looking around with a curious glint in his eyes, “The wind?”

“No,” Felicity whispered, contorting her face in an eerie smile with all teeth, “Its spirits who haunt this place, calling you to be awakened.”

Grayson shivered, Oliver opened the coffin, and Felicity combed fingers through her hair. What a torturous pair they all were. When the body came into view, Oliver’s body swayed from evident nausea that swept through him.

It was exactly like the stories. The chest caved in like maggots have been having a good meal for a while, It’s small mouth was opened and its eyes were opened in shock. Any horror she watched in the past had absolutely nothing on this.

Grayson walked forward with a shudder and adjusted his clothes. The wind fluttered around them like jittery butterflies. This was it, Felicity thought, leaning with dark anticipation. Grayson kept his fingers stiff as he touched the corpse. He breath was light as he said the two words that will start everything Felicity escaped prison for. Felicity was coming for her, and it won’t end until she’s fucking six feet under.

_“Wake up.”_

 

《〇》

  **Five Years Ago**

  _Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Cambridge_

 

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Felicity muttered softly as the handcuffs on her wrists grew tighter every struggle she made to get away from it. The police car was way too small for her liking, but she had to sit there for two hours from the police station. The police station wasn’t far away from the campus. The detours are the ones that slowly started to kill her. She banged on the window with her elbow, causing an uproar from the officer.

“Watch it!” The police seethed as he banged one back in response. She blew some of her brown curls out of her face as she looked out of the window. It was her first year here and she already had gotten arrested for illegally looking at MIT documents. She basically had to beg them to give her a second chance. It wasn’t like she had much of choice in the matter anyway.

When she saw the campus, she looked out to see Iris carrying Felicity’s leather jacket and bottled water. She was holding her bag on her shoulder. It was actually nice to see her face, even though it’s only been a couple hours since she got arrested.

The car parked and the police officer got out of his seat and opened the back door. Felicity got out slowly, squinting from the sun because of the tinted window. She didn’t even see the man pull out his keys to unlock the cuffs, but she heard the snap. Then, her wrists could finally breathe, “I expect I’ll never see you in the station.”

She smirked with a knowing glint in her eyes, “No promises,” patting his shoulder and sauntered to Iris, who had a wry grin. She heard the policeman sigh and with a soft click of his door, he was off with an impression that she’ll be back for another time.

Iris’s skin was illuminated by the sunlight. They weren’t exactly the best of friends but that didn’t mean they weren’t partners. She raised an eyebrow, “Well?”

Felicity tossed the hard drive making Iris catch it immediately. She briefly rubbed her wrists, touching the indent marks from the handcuffs, “Everything you wanted. I just don’t understand,” Iris’s brown pools flickered to the hard drive before looking back at her, “I’m always the one that gets the damned reputation. Why can’t we just take turns?”

“You’re the one with the slight slip of hand,” Iris commented, sliding the drive in her bag.

“Nothing I couldn’t teach you,” she commented with a charming smirk. Iris only gave the wind a hand as if to test it briefly before shaking her head.

“It’s not worth to waste your breath when someone you know already has the abilities.”

She didn’t knew what that meant, truly. Anyone would kill to know how she does the things she does. Any criminal with a need for a new trick would be lining in the nearest ten miles. Just not Iris. She wasn’t ever clear about the favors she asks her to do.

“We’ve known each other for six months,” she tilted her head curiously, “Wouldn’t it help you if I actually _knew_ what you do with that information I give you?”

Iris tossed the water and grabbed a stack of cash from her bag, lifting the money and placed it in her coat. She handed it to her and Felicity grabbed it, “Don’t spend all that in one place.”

“What would I do without the advice of my number one customer?” Felicity said with some sarcasm, slipping into her leather jacket.

Iris didn’t smile, “You’ll hear from me if I need anything else from you.”

Felicity just drank some of her water. She let the cool liquid hit her down her throat soothingly as Iris walked away.

She grabbed her stack of cash and spread them in one wave, “What should I spend with you?” Grinning softly as she placed it back in her pocket, walking to her dorm.

Her dorm definitely wasn’t perfect. There was always some leftover pizza boxes and beer cans littered around her desk and the floors. Typically she wasn’t the cause of this chaos. Her roommate always managed to throw even the smallest parties to celebrate something not celebrating. Felicity remembers vividly when her roommate threw a party for getting a perfect score on one of her finals.

As she said, a completely useless party to celebrate for. Although, Felicity couldn’t say that didn’t give her roommate character. Felicity kneeled on the floor next to her bed, uncovering a purple shoe box with slightly rough edges to it. She opened the lid and dropped another stack of cash in it before putting the lid back in place.

Laurel opened the door with excitement and Felicity shoved the box back underneath her bed. She got up and watched her roommate look around the room before her eyes found hers.

“Hey!” Laurel said, walking towards the pizza boxes and beer cans. She left the door opened as she started to pick some of them up and placed it in the trash bin they had in the corner.

“What’s up, Tiger?” Felicity asked as she leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. It was a stupid nickname she gave her when she first met Laurel. She had this weird tiger print on her boots and the nickname just stuck.

“A friend of mine is here and I promised him that my room would be decent,” Laurel took it to herself to move the fake potted plants in a better position than before.

“Him?” Felicity wondered. Laurel should’ve called her if she was going to have someone over. Then, she would’ve stayed clear of the place for a while.

“He’s not here for sex,” Laurel remarked with a slight grin coming up in the corner of her mouth, “We met about a year ago on campus and I thought to myself,” Laurel dropped another pizza box in the trash, “Everyone has practically seen our room with the parties I throw. But, he’s never been over here and he’s a very close friend.” She trying to put a beer can and realized that the trash bin was too full.

“I didn’t need the story time,” Felicity got off the wall and helped Laurel by grabbing a trash can in the counter and handed it to her.

Laurel silently thanked her as she placed the beer can in the trash, “Anyway, here I am.”

“Here you are,” Felicity said as she put the last of the trash in the bag. There was a slight knock on the door and Laurel squealed when she saw a familiar face next to the door.

Felicity looked up as her eyes met with pure ocean blues. His body seemed to be built by stone as he carried himself with this confidence that she couldn’t help but wonder about. He smiled softly as Laurel wrapped her arm around him and grinned at Felicity, “Oliver I’d like you to meet Felicity, my roommate.”

Oliver stared at her with his intense eyes and she felt a shiver against her spine. His eyes traveled over her figure, “Nice to meet you,” he told her with a deep voice before smiling.

Felicity just found herself nodding, not trusting her voice enough to speak. Laurel looked at him and her with a curious glint before walking to the mini fridge they stashed in their closet, “Beer?”

Oliver’s eyes lingered on her before, “Sure, I’d like a drink.”

She just smirked softly and grabbed a bag that carried her laptop. This should be eventful.

 


	2. Endangering

_What happens in the shadows_   
_No one has to know_   
_The truth is in the gallows_   
_It'll burn but it won't go_   
_A whisper in the darkness_   
_In the quiet, it'll grow_   
_You can try to hide it in the farthest place_   


_But everybody knows_   
_Something in the shadows_   
_Cuts you like an arrow_   
_Shifting through the dark_   
_Strength in your weakness_   
_This fire is in your blood_   
_Hanging from that hope_   
_But everybody knows_   


_There's something in the shadows_

_***_

**Five Years Ago**

_Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Cambridge_

 

“Is it terrible of me for not believing it?” Oliver was laying against Felicity’s bed on the floor, stretching out his legs on the newly bought rug for events exactly like this. Evening light poured through the window, hitting the bronze beer bottle on his left.

Laurel waved it off with a quick charming laugh. “It even made it on the papers for ‘Craziest New Year Parties Of The Century.’ I remember nothing that night except the soreness of my feet and my mother’s yammering about responsibilities. I swear the hangover was nothing compared to the headache my mother made!”

Felicity couldn’t help but give a small smile as the memory flashed by her brain. Illegal fireworks were shot to the sky and confetti filled the grass. Laurel really outdid herself that night. She even had a good time, dancing with a few people and accidentally slipping her hands into drunk people’s wallets. It was a pretty good event to slip into a mask for a night. To pretend your just like the others without having the slightest flashback of your haunted past.

Felicity watched the time tick on her watch before getting up suddenly, grabbing her bag that had her laptop and gadget that weren’t exactly legal for a civilian to have. “I’m going to go. Enjoy the rest of your night.” She flashed them a grin full of teeth and walked to the other side of her bed. She slid the shoe box out from her bed and put it into her bag before Laurel’s guest noticed.

“Do you have to go?!” Laurel whined. She always does this when Felicity leaves. It’s mostly as the alcohol swirls in her system. Laurel definitely didn’t know what to expect from her. She probably expected the friend that stays in her room, waiting for her to come and talk about each other’s day. A part of herself wishes the same thing. It would make her life a hundred percent easier. Too bad for Laurel and herself, she doesn’t like staying in one place for a long time. She prefers going place to place like her life was before her foster mother took her in.

“Sorry, Tiger. But it’s pretty important.”

“It’s always important,” Laurel snapped, quickly ignoring the endearing nickname this time. The lighthearted moment had soured for the rest of the night. She sighed and drank Oliver’s half empty beer because her’s was empty.

She didn’t know what to think of it. She just adjusted the strap around her shoulders and smiled as much as she could without giving her a stern eye. Laurel took another swig of her beer in silence.

Oliver looked at both of them and stood up while dusting off his jeans. “Let me walk you to the elevator.”

He offered it as if it was the easiest thing in the world and maybe it was. He was probably trying to run away from this argument as much as she did.

Her eyes turned to Laurel, who sat way more still than before, finding some kind of distraction in her fingernails. Felicity already knew that she wasn’t the most welcomed in the room that night.

“Sure,” her voice was clipped.

Oliver gave her an apologetic smile and turned to Laurel, “I’ll be right back.”

She just nodded absently until they were off, walking out of the dorm room with relief settling into her chest. Their steps on the floor were synchronized as the walls boomed of laughter and music. It wasn’t until then, she realized that it was Friday night.

Felicity’s heart sank and her lips thinned. She had dreaded this day since she first turned ten, scraping cake residue off the tables of her foster mom’s restaurant.

The music turned into a more slow beat when Oliver tried to get a conversation out of her. “Does this happen every night?”

She snapped her head at him, thinking that he was talking about the small argument in the room. They argue about their friendship all the time. She doesn’t remember a time when they don’t. But as she saw him listening to the music out of the walls, she gave him a polite smile, “Typically, when exams and pulling out hair is on hold.”

He looked at her with a small smile before continuing to walk down the hall with her. He nodded his head slightly to the staticky guitar playing out of the walls.

“Sorry, you had to witness that,” Felicity told him all of sudden, interrupting his listening of the beat.

He turned his eyes to the ceiling and nodded in understanding, “It's not easy being friends with someone who’s your exact opposite.”

She just nodded and watched the elevator get closer before they arrived, “Thanks for walking me.”

A simple shrug of a shoulder was his response as she clicked the button for her floor. The doors opened with a soft ding as she walked inside, feeling like she had to say something before the door closed.

“I’ll see you around?” He got to it first. He watched as his feet switched his own stance.

“Maybe. But I’m warning you,” Felicity said as she leaned against the control panel. “If I see you in public with friends, trying to say hello, I just might run away.”

Oliver looked up from the floor and watched her with an intense smile. “Always on the run, aren’t you?”

The bronze-panned elevator doors were closing slowly as she backed away from the control panel. She smirked and barked out a simple, “ _Always.”_

The doors closed, wedging between their bodies before the next thing was the distance the elevator was taking her. She sighed quietly and slipped her hands into the shoebox and counted the money she earned.

⍋

The restaurant had been crowded since her memory could take hold of this place. The building was floored of people that came for a quick laugh with friends or just a chocolate mud pie. Business always boomed at night. So, it’s the perfect time for Felicity to come in without the workers to notice. She quickly slipped into the crowd until she made it to the back, where the workers rest and tell the new gossip.

The break room wasn’t crowded because of the popularity that night. Only two workers were sitting on the chairs, counting money from the tips they’d gotten earlier.

She silently gave them a salute before going further in the back until the jar came into view. Felicity placed a stack of cash in it and walked to the fridge where she knew a cupcake would lay for her birthday. Grabbing it, she ate some of it as she looked at her foster mom from a small window.

Her black hair was coiled in spirals today. She guessed because of the occasion. Her foster mom was sweeping the floor thoroughly until her eyes met hers. She smiled softly and walked over to the window, leaning on it as Felicity silently finished off her cupcake.

“Happy Birthday, Felicity.”

She swallowed down the frosting, “You know I hate my birthday but you always make me celebrate it.”

Yuri’s smile didn’t waver. _Shocker_ , “Any person should celebrate their birthday.”

Felicity chose to ignore it and switch the subject. Birthdays were hard when her biological mother died. It was a reminder that she won’t be able to celebrate it with her anymore, “The money is in the jar so don’t say I didn’t do you any favors.”

Yuri quickly tapped on the edge of the window, the bags under her eyes were more evident now, “I don’t understand why you put yourself in these dangerous situations, Felicity. You’re going to MIT on a scholarship for goodness sake.”

Felicity couldn’t explain it either. She just finds it thrilling. Her heart loves to pump loud against her ears as dangerous tries to snatch her away from normalcy. The only thing that’s left is riding a motorcycle and cutting her hair to her shoulders.

Yuri didn’t let her answer. Probably because she already knew the answer would’ve been vague. She distanced herself from the window, adjusting the strap of the backpack around her shoulders. “I’m going to head out. My new phone number will be posted somewhere in the house, so don’t forget to check your rooms for extra papers lying around.”

“Should I get another burner phone for this new phone number?”

Felicity shook her head and waved her head, “Nah, everything should be fine on your end. But if you get any weird vibes, feel free to change it.”

Yuri sighed in exhaustion, “How long is this supposed to last?”

Felicity shrugged her shoulders. She’s been paranoid ever since Iris gave her her first job six months ago. Iris is very discreet but it definitely couldn’t hurt trying to get the fuck away from being suspicious. She already had so much on her plate. Taking care of her foster mother’s debts, keeping her grades high to stay on the scholarship, and getting purposefully arrested to snoop around the station.

She was already thinking about investing in a gun for fuck's sake.

“Until my ass is out of the crossfire.”

《〇》

**Two Days Ago** **  
**

_Willow Creek Cemetery, Cambridge_   
  


 

_“_ _Wake Up”_

It sent pleasure down her spine. How many times has she imagined this behind bars? How many times has she imagined killing her with the new abilities she gave her.

Her cheeks flushed from the wind and smiled harshly. _Ghosts would be looking at them in shock._ The body started to rumble as the chest started to fill out as nothing has happened. Its breath comes out in gasps as Oliver's eyes widened from the corpse already trying to move. It’s dead gray eyes started to recolor as it grabs the grass for balance.  

Grayson jumped back quickly and walking away to the car with frantic breaths. Oliver tried to still him but Grayson dodged it, breaking into a sprint to the car.

The man groaned loudly as he touched his chest, roughly rubbing the skin that wasn’t there before. Felicity’s hand found the gun in her coat before her mind kept up. Aiming it on the man’s head, she walked around where her blue met his brown.

“Welcome to the land of the living, Mr. Diggle.”

Pain erupted into the entire body and he cried out. Diggle gritted his teeth, looking at her with pure fury. “Aim that gun somewhere else, kid. Or else you’ll regret it.”

Oliver’s eyebrows furrowed in worry when she lowered her weapon towards the ground. Diggle used that has a surrender and static power swept around his body. He disappeared from view. But the _feeling_ lingered with them. This static that vibrated to the tips of her fingers that was clenched on the gun and on the ground.

Felicity had to admit, he adapted quickly to his abilities way before she anticipated. They looked around but no signs of him at all. Felicity looked at the night sky and watched the stars twinkle for a time before hearing the scream echo through the graveyard.

“ _Felicity!”_

Static reverberated through her body before Diggle reappeared with a hand to her throat, endangering her airway to never breathe again. Oliver tried to jolt forward but Felicity raised her hand with a raised eyebrow. She couldn’t help the dark smile form to her lips.  

She felt the electric current flow through her. Envisioning it, she let the dial go up a few octaves. Then, with everything in her, she raised it up higher and higher. Diggle howled in pain, falling to the ground and curling up into a ball.

“Please make it stop!” Diggle raised his hand as a silent surrender. Felicity envisioned the dial go down in his body. He sagged with utter relief. It could’ve been too easy to kill him. But thinking of Grayson, he wouldn’t like to think of bringing him back again.

“I’m done playing games today, Mr. Diggle. I believe we’ve had a long-awaited chat.” Felicity said, tossing the gun into Oliver’s hands. Speaking of him, he opened his mouth but seemed to change his mind. Felicity gave him a quick smile that didn’t go to her eyes and changed her attention back to the dark-skinned man on the ground.

Diggle got up on his feet, frantically looked around the field before him, “You’re one of us.”

Felicity shrugged off her coat jacket, revealing the black sleeveless shirt that held her arms bare. Diggle started to size her up, looking at the obscure tattoo on the top of her shoulder, the short blonde hair go down where her neck and shoulders meet, the muscles ripple on her arm from the fights she’d gotten into in prison. His dark brown eyes had a question lingering in them. _How did they turn a sweet looking girl like yourself to be part of the ExtraOrdinaries?_

“Ever been in prison, Mr. Diggle?” She questioned, walking around his to body to size him up as well. _Hmm_ , Felicity thought.

“No.”

“Ever _killed_ someone?” Felicity’s eyebrow raised from behind him.

“ _Never.”_

Felicity looked at Oliver Queen’s ocean blue pools. He looked as confused as she felt for a moment, “Now, why would she try to kill an innocent soul like you?”

“Because of what we are.” Diggle’s hand pressed to his chest as the flashback took over his mind.  He turned around to look at her.

Felicity bit her lip, letting the eyes fall to her. It’s been five years since she last saw her face. It would make sense with trails of dead ExtraOrdinaries in the newspaper headlines.

“We need to leave here, _now.”_ Felicity concluded. If Felicity was right, then she doesn’t like the idea of her getting the upper hand.

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” Diggle snapped.

“What if I told you I’m the one that controls your pain?” Felicity asked him quietly.

“How?” His dubious tone hasn’t escaped her attention.

If Felicity envisioned the dial going up to increase his pain, she could also envision the dial going all the way down to numb it. That’s exactly what she did, and Diggle looked at his chest in wonder.

“You work for me, you won’t be in pain for as long as I’ll live.” Felicity grabbed a hold of her coat and the shovels, throwing them in Diggle’s unmarked grave.

Diggle seemed to consider but was quickly interrupted by Oliver, “You’ll think about it when we get somewhere safer. Right now, we need to fucking go.”

  
  
  
  
  


 


	3. Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a personal favorite of mine. I hope you enjoyyy!!

**“Fear is a phoenix. You can watch it burn a thousand times and still it will return.”**

 

Leigh Bardugo

~

Six Of Crows

  
  
***  


**Two Days Ago**

_Rowe, Massachusetts_

 

Grayson let himself be scared of his surroundings. They found some considerable lengthy woods, that sashayed a trail to an abandoned cabin the Military used as a base before they shut the entire thing down, leaving it out for criminals and little kids like them to come in the area.

 

It was either that or let Felicity choose something more in the public eyes and tell her everything that’s been on his mind since the day he’s been shot. Felicity is a very patient woman, but she would most likely prefer getting gunned down by police officers than hearing everything he wanted to get off of his chest.

 

Rain pittered throughout the cabin—which was cold and well, _stolen_ — as the adults roamed around it to ensure that it’s not bugged in any way.

 

It reminded him of junior high from a couple of months ago. The cabin was flooded with pencils around the living room area, posters of maps were torn or pinned to the wall, and the slightest smell of some sort of antiseptic lingered in the air. It scared him of how much it reminds him of home.

 

But he doesn’t have a home anymore. That was at least what the woman—a name Felicity told him to not say out loud—had said before she raised the gun in front of his body and pulled the trigger. He winced as he pressed his fingers against the bullet wound that has nearly healed.

 

There was some mumbling around the walls before the adults sauntered in the main area. Diggle looked uncomfortable, Oliver looks grim, and Felicity looks like Felicity, which is typically with no expression at all.

 

“It’s clear. So feel free to get freshened up,” Oliver told him as he sat on the couch with him, leaning his head back.

 

And let a walking zombie he created that could go crazy at any moment out of his sight? No freaking chance, “I’m already pretty comfortable. I think I’ll just lay here for a while.”

 

The zombie man rubbed his chest in consideration as Felicity cracked her neck, roaming through the map on the walls.

 

When he felt a nudge from Oliver, he turned back to him, “I know what you’re thinking.”

 

Grayson raised an eyebrow, not exactly believing him for a second, “Oh?”

 

Oliver’s finger brushed against his own lip, pensive. He would get like this when the day ends and grow dark. Too thoughtful of the people around him before trying to read what their thinking, “Felicity would have locked him in a cellar if he was a danger to any of us. Believe her, he isn’t a threat.”

 

Grayson sighed, watching Diggle stare at a gnat zip-zagging through the air. “It’s not _him_ exactly. It’s about what I’ve done _to_ him.”

 

Oliver didn’t say anything but his furrowed eyebrows said it all. Grayson did that. _Him._ It was the first time he ever wakened someone purposefully. At first, it seemed easy. But then he felt the eerie chill in his spine as he touched Diggle’s body. He was unbelievably cold, making his entire body shiver with regret. The feeling only got worse when he opened his eyes.

 

It just felt _wrong_.

 

Everyone would tease him for being the freak that would keep his head down to avoid other’s eyes. If only they knew the truth, he wouldn’t be a laughing-stock. He’d be feared like the rest of the EO’s around the world.

 

“You don’t have to be ashamed of being who you are,” Oliver told him, poking him with one of his fingers. The words rolled off his tongue easily. Sometimes he didn’t know if Oliver would notice how he tries to make everything simple. “ExtraOrdinaries aren’t born with their gifts but it doesn’t mean it isn’t some part of them. At one point in your life, you’ll walk down the sidewalks and it will be like a second skin to you. I promise.”

 

He could only hope.

 

⍋

 

Felicity looked around the cabin in disinterest. Besides trying to avoid the conversation happening in front of her between Grayson and Oliver, she traced her fingers down Vermont. The tips of her nail hit the edge where she knew exactly what it was. It was Vermont prison, a place she’d thought would’ve kept her in. It was a place she was forced to call home for a while.

 

She suddenly felt sick, leaving her in a harsh mental battle. Her fingers left the map and brushed her hair back as goosebumps trailed down her body. It usually gets cold in the East. But she doesn’t remember a time when she didn’t need to depend on a jacket.

 

Grayson sat up from the couch, staring at Mr. Diggle way longer than necessary before he walked away upstairs to the bathroom.

 

It only left Diggle, Oliver, and her. Which is exactly what she needed. She approached the couch like it was her victim, slowly before plopping down and getting settled. Well, settled as much as she could.

 

“I believe you’ve come to a conclusion,” She stated, her rough voice echoing through the walls before it registered to Diggle’s brain.

 

Diggle rubbed his chest again, not even realizing he’s doing it. “Why do you say that?”

 

Felicity’s lips tipped up into a small smirk. “Anything lurking in your head is loud enough for the whole world to know what you want.”

 

“Then you already know the answer.”

 

Felicity let the numbness of chest dial down to a point where there’s a pinching ache against it. He winced immediately, settling his hand on his, now, beating heart.  “I want to hear you say it.”

 

“I agree with your terms. I do what you want, I get pain relief.”

 

Felicity felt the dial go down achingly slowly. He sighed with relief. Oliver turned his head to look at her. She didn’t look at him back.

 

“I have a few conditions.”

 

She already knew her tattoo rumbled, staring at him with slight interest. “I didn’t know this included a negotiation.”

 

“I want to see my family.”

 

Felicity felt the shock register her for a brief two seconds before leaving her face blank, unreadable. “You’re family is dead, Mr. Diggle.”

 

It whipped him back so hard, it was too easy to see his pain. His breaths came out in shudders as tears threatened to pool out of his eyes. “What?” He breathed.

 

“We thought you knew.” Oliver jumped in. That’s when she decided to look at him. His eyes held confusion and the vein in his neck popped.

 

“They were killed by gunshots to the head. Whoever did it, wanted to make them look like animals,” She already knew who did it. The name wanted to leave her mouth but it only left a sour and bitter taste.

 

Diggle’s body shook from overwhelming anger and anguish, “ _I’ll kill them_.”

 

“Do you have a place you go when you disappear and appear?”

 

Diggle looked at her, thinking. “When I need to travel far, I always go to an abandoned road that’s hitched with farmland.”

 

Her eyes gleamed, “And that’s where you got hit by _her_. Isn’t it?”

 

“I didn’t get to see the driver. It was just a hit-and-run. I transported too quickly to the road and got hit.”

 

“How do you know the EO hunter?” She demanded. She wanted answers.

 

“She almost made me shoot myself in the park while I was watching my kids,” Diggle said, bitterly reminiscing the memory.

 

Felicity said nothing. She didn’t want to talk anymore.

 

Diggle looked at her for a considerable moment before giving a slight nod towards the room upstairs. No doubt thinking about the little boy in it, “I want him to wake them.”

 

Oliver was already shaking his head. Felicity just looked at him with a blank stare. “I don’t believe that’s apart of the deal.”

 

“THEN MAKE IT APART OF THE DEAL!” Diggle screamed.

 

Felicity shrugged, “It’s not up to me. But you also may not like what you awaken.”

 

There’s always a complication with raising the dead. She didn’t need to watch movies to know that. Grayson makes one slip and suddenly the person you try to wake won’t be the person you find. Diggle could understand that, his chest aches and burns because of his chest caving in during the hit-and-run. Imagine what it would be for them, two kids and a wife, getting shot in the head and rising up from the dead with a harsh head pounding.

 

“You must also know that the only person I agreed to heal is you and you alone. Them? They will just have to live with harsh headaches for the rest of their lives.” Felicity told him seriously. If prison taught her patience, it also taught her to hold her ground.

 

“Where’s your humanity? That’s two innocent kids and a woman. They didn’t deserve it.”

 

“Innocent people die all the time. It doesn’t mean Grayson should get to play God and I play healer. It’s not how the world works.”

 

That silenced him. It also made him stomp off towards the back door. No doubt, he needed to think things through.

 

“Are you seriously considering to wake them up?” Oliver asks gently, meeting her blue eyes for the first time since they got there.

 

“No,” Felicity told him just as quietly. “I already woke Diggle up. I think I’ve done enough of being a guardian angel.”

 

Oliver hesitated before his slender fingers found the naps of her neck, making a shiver go down her flesh, “Grayson is the one waking them up. Ultimately, Grayson is the one to make that decision.”

 

Felicity stared off to the floor with a blank face, “I make him do these things. He’s just an innocent bystander that was at the wrong place and at the wrong time.”

 

“Isn’t a small part of you afraid of going on with this plan?”

 

Felicity’s eyes flickered back to Oliver’s. His blue eyes held the pain he felt. Suddenly, an ache in her chest had blossomed. She wanted to make his pain ease, but the only thing she could ease was physical pain, not emotional. “I’ve come to terms with it when I broke out of prison, Oliver.”

 

“I know that. I guess I wish…that things could’ve gone differently.” His fingers traveled to her hair, taking some strands out of her eyes.

 

She so badly wanted to lean against his hand and pretend it was five years ago. They probably would’ve gotten together after figuring things out about R.E.D. She would graduate top of her class and Oliver would get his degree in science. Thinking of marriage and children, they would get a house that had the best evening pinkish skies.

 

But the dream unfaded and here she was, sitting close to Oliver with a knot in her chest. She’s still an ex-prisoner escapee with skulls in her closet. She gave him a small smile. It was barely there but he saw it.

 

“ _Felicity,”_ Oliver sighed her name as if the trees were singing and dandelion fuzz was blowing with the wind. She never knew how much she missed his voice in that moment. He placed his forehead against hers and she didn’t freeze. Maybe it was okay to pretend they were those college kids for two minutes. Just two minutes.

 

Her past college self’s heart shattered over and over. She wouldn’t think it was enough time. Felicity instantly knew she had to talk about it now.

 

“R.E.D will come for me. And _her._ If things go to unplanned, I need you to get Grayson and leave this life.”

 

“I _can’t_ just—”

 

“That’s _exactly_ what you're going to do, Oliver.”

 

He pressed his lips in the corner of her mouth slowly. “You’re going to die.”

 

Felicity sighed. Those two minutes are up. She broke their moment, standing up from the couch. “Then I die.”

 

Felicity walked upstairs not minding her broken heart anymore. She couldn’t go back to him and kiss him until their lips go slack.

 

It’s not how the world works.

 

《〇》

 

**Five Years Ago**

_Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Cambridge_

  


Felicity opened her dorm room and checked the clock that hung above their desk. _1 A.M._ She didn’t know she was getting in so late. She was traveling through some bars and hustling drunk people with games of pool. Still, she thought it was at least ten at night.

Typically, this was the time parties would start anyway but this morning it was quiet, a lamp guiding her through the room.

 

Laurel wasn’t asleep on her bed. She was almost completely covered her black blanket. The only thing you could see was some of her dark brown hair and her bright green eyes.

 

“Hey.” Laurel greeted her politely before taking off the covers, revealing tiger print pajama pants.

 

Felicity felt herself smile, walking down to her bed and slipping her shoebox under her bed and dropping her backpack on top of the desk. Slowly, she took off her leather jacket and threw it over the bed before her body met with her pillow.

 

“I’m sorry,” Laurel said all of a sudden, breaking the silence that was in the room for a bit.

 

Felicity didn’t say anything as Laurel sat up from her bed. She slowly continued, “I’ve grown to like you, Felicity. And it sucks when I feel like you don’t want to talk to me. Because I want to talk to you.”

 

She felt like an asshole, “I’m sorry I haven’t been the best friend you want me to be.”

 

“I don’t want you to be anything. I want you to be Felicity. You just never made the effort to help me understand what kind of person she is.”

 

“She’s an orphan that goes to bars and hustles gangsters for money. She’s not exactly a catch.” Felicity stated, pulling her black hair in a bun.

 

Laurel looked at her in surprise, “That’s the first thing you’ve ever said anything personal, _ever.”_

 

Felicity shrugged, feeling a little self-conscious, “I don’t talk about my past because I don’t have any good ones to share.”

 

It wasn't like they didn’t make her try to go to therapy to sort whatever her issues were about. Yuri insisted that she continued, but it never did anything besides rehash the past. And that’s the last fucking thing she wanted to do. Every therapist made her relive her past so many times, it just felt like a regular movie you’d watch in the theaters with popcorn shoved down your throat.

 

When her mother died, they sent her to foster care, not bothering to call the father when they realized he wasn’t in the picture. She was going into her teenage years so the angst levels raised to the maximum level.

 

Ever since she’s been rebellious. It wasn’t as obvious at first. Though once they started noticing, she had to change up her tactic. Those things never leave. _Locked door?_ Suddenly, a paper clip slipped within a lock. _Drunk?_ Bump into them and randomly have your hands in their pockets.

 

“I could be the judge of that,” Laurel told her with a gentle smile. It was an offer.

 

Felicity looked in her green eyes before giving her a slight smirk, “Why the fuck not?”

 

Laurel laughed, running up to her and giving her a tight hug. Felicity instantly knew that things were better between them. It was good.

 

_It was progress._

 

_***_

_N E X T  C H A P T E R ~ KILLING_

**Author's Note:**

> A Chapter Out The Window! :}  
> I'd Love The Feedback♡  
> ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
> Feel Free To Follow Me!  
> Twitter : [@SeveredErebus09](https://twitter.com/SeveredErebus09/)  
> Tumblr : [@DeliciouslySeveredErebus](https://deliciouslyseverederebus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
